Doctor Pan
by montypython203
Summary: Very AU. Substitutes the Doctor and Rose into the roles of Peter Pan and Wendy, based on the 2003 film. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Doctor Pan_

_Rating: K+ (may up to T later)_

_Summary: Very AU. Substitutes the Doctor and Rose into the roles of Peter Pan and Wendy, based on the 2003 film. Of course I'm adding, deleting and changing other characters too._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Peter Pan. I'm also using qute a bit of the dialogue from the film, which I don't own either. I don't own a lot of things._

_Author's Note: Okay, this is a really weird idea, but I really want to try to pull it off.  
_

_**Doctor Pan**_

_The night on which the extraordinary adventures__of this girl may be said to have begun was the night she heard a peculiar whooshing sound coming from outside. But there was nothing there, not a bird or a leaf.__So she forgot about it,__for what troubles a grown-up will never trouble a child._

9 years later

_The Tyler family wasn't perfect. Jackie Tyler worked at home as a hairdresser. Her husband had died about 19 years beforehand, and since then she'd been working hard to make ends meet. She was a strong woman, doing whatever she could to support her daughter Rose. Rose lived a simple life. She had a job in a shop, and a steady boyfriend called Mickey. But secretly she wanted more. Sometimes she lay awake at night and stared at the stars, wondering what it would be like to travel amongst them. She imagined a life of adventure and excitement. One day she was having a Sunday roast with her mother, her boyfriend Mickey and her Grandma Beatrice, who was visiting her._

"Hey Rose, tell us a story," said Mickey. Rose jumped at the chance.

"I'll tell you of the Gelth, possessing the bodies of the dead," she began. "The Cybermen, their uniformity and callous making them the perfect assassins."

"Heavens!" exclaimed Beatrice.

"The Daleks!" cried Rose.

"Daleks?" questioned Beatrice.

"The Daleks, who can take your life with one painful shot," finished Rose.

"My my, educated you are in these matters," muttered Beatrice.

"Not quite Gran," said Rose. "I don't even have my A levels! But I do know a thing or two about aliens. My unfulfilled ambition is to write a great novel in three parts about my adventures."

"What adventures?" asked Beatrice.

"I'm yet to have them, but they will be perfectly thrilling," explained Rose.

"But Rose, to be a novelist is a very tough job," said Beatrice. "Unless you can be he next J.K. Rowling, you won't get paid enough and you won't be highly thought of." Rose sighed.

"Honestly, is it all about what other people think with you?" she asked her gran. "Don't you have any goals of your own, not based on the opinions of others?"

"Rose, don't talk to your gran like that," said Jackie.

"I'll talk to her however I want!" cried Rose. "I aim to do more with my life than to get married have breed up some idiot's brats!"

"Um, Rose, should I go now?" asked Mickey awkwardly.

"No, I didn't mean that!" exclaimed Rose, who proceeded to put her head in her hands. "I just … want to do something spontaneous. Adventurous. I can't do that if I'm going to be trapped here and surrounded by people who don't believe in me." Rose got up and grabbed her keys.

"I'm going to Shireen's," she said. "I don't know when I'll be back." And with that she ran out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was many hours later when Rose returned. There was a note on the fridge from her mother.

GONE TO THE PUB WITH BETH. WILL BE BACK AROUND ELEVEN. LOVE, MUM.

Rose crumpled up the note and threw it in the bin. She then went to her bedroom, changed into her pyjamas and went to bed.

Rose woke up. She thought she'd heard a sound coming from her window. Suddenly what looked like a shadow flew into her room. It darted all around the room. She heard a buzzing noise, and turned back to the window. There was a man there, aiming a metal tube-like item at the shadow. Instantly it disappeared.

"Wh-what was that?" Rose asked the man.

"Just a Trefgatrosh," the man said. "It's made up of a substance not unlike the tingling feeling you get when your foot falls asleep. It's harmless, but bloody annoying. Never mind, it's gone now." Rose looked at the man.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"Rose Marion Tyler," Rose answered. "What's yours?"

"The Doctor," the man replied. Rose cocked her head to one side.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"The past, the present and the future," The Doctor said. Rose frowned.

"Is that what they put on your letters?" she asked.

"Don't get any letters," the Doctor said.

"What, no bills, no Christmas cards, no nothing?" she inquired.

"Nope," the Doctor said happily.

"How old are you Doctor?" asked Rose.

"Much older than I look," the Doctor said bluntly.

"Don't you know?" asked Rose.

"Where I live, it's quite hard to keep track of time," the Doctor explained. "There's no day, no night, no tea time, no bed time. I live in my TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It can travel anywhere in the universe, to any time. It's parked just outside."

"Really?" said Rose. "Oh Doctor, how perfectly wonderful your life must be!"

"Come away with me," said the Doctor. "Come with me on the TARDIS."

"Oh," said Rose. "But what about my mum? And my boyfriend Mickey?"

"There are dinosaurs," the Doctor said.

"Dinosaurs!" Rose repeated.

"Historical figures," the Doctor tempted.

"Historical figures!" Rose exclaimed.

"Aliens," the Doctor said.

"Aliens!" cried Rose.

**At the pub, Beth was introducing Jackie to her friend Joan.**

"**Joan, may I introduce my friend …" she began, struggling to stay sober.**

"**Jackie," prompted Jackie.**

"**Jackie," repeated Beth.**

"**Pleased to meet you Jackie," said Joan.**

"**Thank you Joan," said Jackie. Just then, Jackie got a sudden shiver. Something was telling her to go home, that something was wrong. Without giving an explanation, she picked up her heels and ran out of the pub.**

"Forget them Rose, forget them all," whispered the Doctor into her ear. "Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about domesticity again." Rose looked up at the Doctor.

"Never is an awfully long time," she said. The Doctor smiled, and Rose responded with one of her own. She took his hand and stepped out onto the ledge.

_It would be delightful to report that Jackie reached the bedroom in time. But then there would be no story._

"Right Rose Tyler, where do you want to go?" asked the Doctor.

"I really don't care," said Rose truthfully. "Just being here's incredible enough."

"Okay, let's see where the TARDIS wants to go," said the Doctor. He pushed a few buttons, and then they were off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_What do you think so far? Is it an interesting idea?_

_I got vaccinated today. Afterwards I felt relly dizzy, and I passed out. My doctor said the best cure was to take it easy and read lots of good reviews (hint hint). _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for your reviews so far. In this chapter Rose sounds more like herself. _

On the edge of the universe, there was a planet the Doctor had never been to before. It was called Neverland, because it was so cut-off from the outside world that it had never developed any concept of time-keeping or technology. Time went by unnoticed. It was once a peaceful, tranquil place, full of mythical creatures, waterfalls, and a few friendly inhabitants. However, on some parts of the planet, many of the Doctor's enemies had settled there. They had spent years plotting their revenge. Some of them even allied together to get rid of the one thing they had in common – the Doctor.

"ALERT! ALERT!" cried Dalek 243456763 (but for purposes of this story I'm calling him Dalek Smee) from their ship. "WE HAVE DE-TEC-TED NEW TIME LORD TECH-NO-LO-GY ON THE PLA-NET!" A man in the corner of the room looked out the window.

"It must be the Doctor," he said. "He's back. But not for long. For not only did I survive the Time War, but so did a number of Daleks. Along with them and the other races on this planet, he can finally be dealt with once and for all!" The man turned around.

"The Doctor will die!" he proclaimed. "Or my name isn't the Master!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The TARDIS landed.

"Where are we?" Rose asked excitedly. The Doctor checked his coordinates.

"I'm not quite sure," he admitted. "We're quite close to the end of the universe. Any further and there'd be nothing but rocks and dust." He then checked a screen on the central console.

"The only planet this close would be … aha! Neverland. We're in … on … Neverland," he announced.

"And is it safe to go outside?" Rose asked.

"The TARDIS's instruments seem to say so," the Doctor said. "Come on, let's explore." Rose nervously walked towards the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. The sight before her was magical. There were plains of lush green grass, the sun was shining, and there were sparkling blue lakes. She looked up at the sky.

"Oh Doctor, the clouds look like fairy floss!" she exclaimed. The Doctor smiled.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," he said. Rose continued to smile in wonder, but then she paused, and looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing her nightie.

"Oh dear, I can't go out in this," she said. "Oh God, I don't even have any clothes!"

"The TARDIS has got a wardrobe," consoled the Doctor. "But don't worry about that now. You look beautiful as you are." Rose blushed. Suddenly, a loud BANG was heard. Rose looked around frantically.

"Where on Earth, er, I mean Neverland, did that come from?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out," said the Doctor, grinning. "Up for an adventure?" Rose didn't need asking twice. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and they ran towards the source of the sound. As they got closer, they could see dark smoke filling the air. They came to a halt. Though it was still quite far away, the Doctor recognised the ship instantly. It was parked next to a cave, quite close to the sea. He took out his binoculars and looked through them. There was a group of boys running away from the ship.

"What is it? What's down there?" Rose asked.

"See for yourself," the Doctor said, tossing her a pair of binoculars. Rose looked through them, and gasped when she saw who was chasing after the children.

"The Cybermen, with their uniformity and callous," she whispered to herself. "What's that? … oh my god. Is that a…?"

"Daleks," the Doctor said. "They survived. And now they're hunting poor defenceless children. We've got to stop them."

"How?" asked Rose. The Doctor thought for a moment.

"I can fly the TARDIS towards the ship, distract them while the boys get away," he said. "Once they know I'm here they won't be interested in anything else." Rose was about to ask why, but then decided not to.

"But … if you do that, I'm guessing they'll want to kill you," she said. "Kill us."

"The Daleks are my oldest enemies," the Doctor said. "I thought they were all dead, but obviously some survived. Now that we're on the same planet, it's going to be either me or them." Rose gulped.

"Well, as long as you're sure," she said. "Let's do this." For though she was utterly terrified at the thought of facing the stuff of nightmares, she trusted the Doctor completely. And yes, maybe that was weird considering that she'd only known him for a few minutes. But from the moment he took her hand, she felt like it had been forever.

"Rose," said the Doctor, bringing her back to reality. They were now back at the TARDIS, and the Doctor was pushing some buttons.

"Here we go," she said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What happened?" asked the Master. "What happened to the children?"

"Th-they found some explosives sir," stammered Blon Slitheen. "Th-they blew a hole in the wall."

"I don't understand! Any explosives we have on board have to be programmed," said the Master.

"Yes, well, apparently there was someone with them that we didn't notice before," said Blon. "An adult. I'm sure he could have easily figured out how to work it if he knew what he was doing."

"I see," said the Master. Just then a Cyberman entered the room.

"MASTER, YOU'LL WANT TO TAKE A LOOK AT THIS," it said. The Master ran to the front of the ship. The TARDIS was flying around, doing circles, twists and turns. Various weapons were shooting at it, but they were too slow. At one point the TARDIS got in the way of the monsters chasing after the children.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" they demanded. The TARDIS flew high into the sky, and the Doctor popped his head out.

"Hello!" he exclaimed. "Yahoo! Oh, the air up here's _lovely! _Pity half of you guys can't actually breathe it. Well, not properly, anyway."

"Doctor!" cried the Master. The Doctor turned around and locked eyes with the Master.

"You," he said.

"I will get you Doctor!" the Master cried.

"Yeah yeah," the Doctor said, his eyes darkening for a moment. "Anyway, nice to catch up, but I've got exploring to do. See ya later!" And with that the TARDIS flew off into the jungle, after the boys.

"Oh don't worry, you will," said the Master. "Reload the guns! Quickly!"

"RE-LOAD THE GUNS? BUT MAS-TER, HE IS GONE," said Dalek Smee.

"Search the jungle!" commanded the Master. "Bring me the Doctor! Never mind the children for now, they can wait. But I must have the Doctor."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dun dun dun ..._

_Well, that was fun to write. Obviously some parts of this will be quite different to Peter Pan, but others will also be similar. Anyway, please review. The next chapter should be up soon, and it will answer a few quetions, like who the adult who programmed the explosives was ...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter._

The TARDIS followed the boys into the forest.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Rose.

"They've been on the ship, they'll know about it," explained the Doctor. "We need them in order to defeat the aliens."

"Right," said Rose. "Doctor, who was that man on the ship? The one you looked at?" The Doctor sighed.

"He's called the Master," he said. "He's an old enemy of mine. He's a Time Lord, like me. But he's pure evil." Rose shuddered. Just then, the TARDIS stopped moving.

"We must be here," the Doctor said. They stepped out of the ship. They were in the middle of the forest. But there was an opening leading underground. Slowly, they descended. As they went further down, they heard noise coming from below.

"Check it out. That's where a Dalek got me," one boy said.

"You liar. You did that last week," said another.

"Hey guys, I stole some food from the ship!" announced another boy. "Who wants cake?"

"Have you got anything with edible ball bearings?" asked the Doctor, walking towards them. The boys gasped.

"Relax, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," the Doctor said. "I'm here to help."

"Me too," called Rose from behind.

"Okay," said the Doctor. "So, who are you lot then?" A boy of about 12 years of age, Tootles, stood up.

"We're the Lost boys," he said.

"You're lost?" asked Rose.

"No, Lost is our surname," said another boy, Curly. "Our parents were Mary and Abraham Lost."

"Were?" inquired the Doctor.

"We came to this planet with our parents and uncle years ago," Slightly said. "We wanted a change from boring old Earth. So we moved here. It was fine, for a couple of years. But then the aliens came. They killed our parents and some of the Sniksder people."

"Who are they?" Rose asked.

"The natives," Nibs said. "They live on the other side of the forest. They vaguely resemble the American Indians of Earth (**A/N **What's Sniksder backwards?)."

"Anyway," continued Curly, "since then we've been trying to avoid the aliens. It's a bit hard, especially since two of them possess the bodies of our parents."

"The Gelth," realised Rose.

"You mentioned your uncle," said the Doctor. "Where's he now?"

"Right here," a man in the corner of the room said. "I was just in the can, and I didn't want to interrupt. Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Rose lifted an eyebrow. This guy wasn't bad looking.

"Rose Tyler," she said.

"Nice to meet you Rose Tyler," Jack said, walking over to Rose and kissing her hand.

"Ew! Uncle Jack!" exclaimed Nibs.

"And I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor. "And I'll just do with a handshake thanks."

"Of course Doctor," said Jack, smiling. "So how did you two get here?"

"Time and space machine," said the Doctor casually. "You?"

"I picked up a spaceship of my own," Jack replied. "Mary wanted it for her family, so I was happy to help. She was my sister."

"And now you kids have been here for years with no mother or father," said Rose. "You poor things."

"Hey, they've got me," said Jack.

"You're great Uncle Jack, but you're just not the same," said Curly. Suddenly he turned to the Doctor and Rose, his eyes twinkling.

"You could be our parents," he said. Their eyes widened.

"What?!" they said in unison.

"Yes, you're a man and a woman," said Tootles. "Please do it!" He looked at Rose with big puppy dog eyes.

"Please be our mother!" he pleaded.

"Yes, please be our mother!" chorused the others.

"Oh," said Rose. "Um, look, I'm flattered, but you see, I've have no real experience."

"Do you tell stories?" asked Curly.

"Yes," said Rose.

"Then you're perfect," said Nibs. Rose looked at the Doctor.

"Doctor, until we sort out the aliens, we're kinda stuck here," she said. "Are you up for it?" The Doctor grinned.

"I'm always up for a challenge," he said. "Let's do it."

"Very well. I'll do my best," said Rose. "So, until we leave here, I will be your mother."

"And I'll be your father," said the Doctor, standing by Rose's side. "But don't you kids step out of line or you'll get a bruised backside!"

"Don't listen to your father children, he's had a long day," joked Rose.

"Damn," murmured Jack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'd like to thank Kyer for the idea of using Jack. _


	4. Chapter 4

_This would have been written sooner, but every time I tried to write my friend walked in on me and started chatting. But at last I got it done. I hope you like it._

"So Doctor, you want to take down these aliens do ya?" said Jack.

"Very much so," the Doctor said. "Believe it or not, I usually try not to resort to violence first. But these guys know me and they know what I'm capable of. They won't rest until I'm dead. And then who'll be left to defend the universe?"

"I understand," said Jack. "Well, when I was on the ship I overheard something. Apparently the aliens have kidnapped the Princess Tigerlily of the Skinsder and they're keeping her in a cave next to the water."

"What do they intend to do with her?" asked Rose.

"Who knows?" said the Doctor. "But this piece of information is very valuable indeed. We can hide out in the cave and wait for the aliens to come. Then, we strike."

"And, what does that mean exactly?" asked Rose. "Will I have to … kill anyone?" The Doctor looked at Rose.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said. "But I have to do this. The Master is extremely dangerous, and I have to stop him. You can wait here if you want." Rose took a deep breath.

"I'm coming," she said. "Someone's gotta help you. Besides, that poor girl's there. She needs to be set free."

"Count me in too," said Jack.

"Great," said the Doctor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the cave, Princess Tigerlily was tied to a rock. Standing close to her were the Master, Dalek Smee, Blon Slitheen and Cyberman Starkey.

"TER-RI-FIC PLAN MAS-TER," said Dalek Smee.

"Thank you Dalek Smee," said the Master. "Oo, excuse me a moment. Nature calls. Remember, don't let her go." The Master ran off.

Crouched behind a rock were the Doctor, Rose and Jack.

"I brought these," said the Doctor, revealing some swords. "I thought they might come in handy. Can you use them?" Rose and Jack nodded.

"Promise me one thing," said the Doctor. "Leave the Master to me."

"I promise," whispered Rose. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Okay, wait here for my signal," said the Doctor.

"Wait here?" repeated Rose. "Doct-!" Jack covered Rose's mouth with his hand, and whispered to her to be quiet. The Doctor crawled up onto a higher rock, taking a sword of his own with him. He cleared his throat.

"Dalek Smee!" he called in his best Master impression. He'd had some fun rehearsing this beforehand.

"IS THAT YOU MAS-TER?" called Dalek Smee.

"Of course it is, you stupid pepperpot," said the Doctor. "What do you think you are doing?"

"NO-THING," said Dalek Smee, confused. "I'M JUST WAIT-ING FOR YOU TO COME BACK."

"Set Princess Tigerlily free!" commanded the Doctor.

"SET HER FREE?" said Dalek Smee. "BUT MAS-TER, WHAT AB-OUT YOUR PLAN?"

"Set her free I say!" cried the Doctor. Dalek Smee sighed.

"I'M JUST A BLI-THER-ING I-DI-OT, AREN'T I?" he said to himself. "TIE HER UP, LET HER GO … RIGHT, HOLD STILL," he said to Tigerlily. He then set his blaster to disintegrate the rope that Tigerlily was attached to.

"GO ON, GET OUT OF HERE," he said. Tigerlily swam to safety. Just then, the Master came back.

"How's it going, Dalek Smee?" he asked.

"FINE MAS-TER," said Dalek Smee.

"Er, where's the girl?" inquired the Master.

"IT'S ALL RIGHT MAS-TER, I LET HER GO," replied Dalek Smee. The Master's eyes widened.

"You what?" he said.

"I LET HER GO," repeated Dalek Smee.

"You … let … her … go," said the Master. Blon and Starkey started to laugh. The Master growled and hurled an electrical device at Starkey. It didn't kill him, but it sure shut him up.

"Dalek Smee!" called the Doctor. The Master turned around.

"Who are you?" he cried.

"I am the Master!" answered the Doctor.

"If you are the Master … then who am I?" asked the Master, forming a hypothesis about this mystery man.

"You … are a codfish," said the Doctor, attempting not to laugh.

"Tell me, _Master_. Have you another name?" asked the Master.

"That I do," said the Doctor, preparing himself. The Master was obviously catching on.

"Vegetable?" asked the Master.

"No," said the Doctor.

"Mineral?" guessed the Master, slowly walking towards the rock the Doctor was resting on.

"No," said the Doctor, sighing.

"Human?" said the Master.

"No!" called the Doctor, breaking into his Northern accent (**A/N **I haven't mentioned it before, but this is the 9th Doctor).

"Gallifreyan?" said the Master, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

"Yes!" called the Doctor. "Do you give up?"

"YES," said Dalek Smee.

"I am …" began the Doctor.

"History," said the Master.

"Doctor, look out!" cried Rose. The Doctor turned around, to see the Master staring at him.

"Doctor," the Master said. "Well, isn't this wonderful. You see, when I originally kidnapped the Princess Tigerlily, my only intention was to give her back to her tribe in exchange for a supply of tobacco. But of course, you, with your 'noble intentions', decided you had to be involved. You've set this trap for yourself."

"Stupid me," the Doctor said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"And now, the time has finally come for you to meet your doom," said the Master. "But first, I have something I need to ask you. How did you survive the Time War?"

"By fighting," said the Doctor. "On the front line. And what about you?"

"Oh, let's just say I had friends in high places," said the Master.

"Let me guess – the Daleks," said the Doctor.

"Very good," said the Master. "I had an agreement with the emperor. In exchange for any information I could give him about the Time Lords, I was allowed my life. I was with him on his ship when everyone else died. Luckily the ship survived. And now … here I am. Ready to finish you off once and for all."

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you," the Doctor said.

"Oh really?" the Master said. "And why is that?"

"Coz I've got this," said the Doctor. He took his right out from behind his back, to reveal the sword he was holding.

"And what do you have?" he asked the Master. The Master grinned and motioned towards Dalek Smee and Cyberman Starkey.

"However …" he said, "… why would I want to give them the pleasure of killing you? I want you all to myself. Therefore …" he reached a hand behind his back, and pulled out a sword of his own.

_A sword from the planet Terijkee, _the Doctor realised. _Invisible when held in the invisible sheath it comes with. One of the most powerful swords in the universe. How did he get a hold of that?_

"I see you are impressed," said the Master. "How about I give you a demonstration of this sword's power?"

"Bring it on," said the Doctor. With that they locked weapons. The Doctor advanced upon the Master. Rose watched, impressed. The Doctor pushed his sword against the Master's.

"Ready to regenerate?" he asked him.

"Not this time," hissed the Master. Using all his strength, he pushed the Doctor away. It was just now that, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Rose and Jack.

"Smee! Blon! Starkey!" he called. "There are two humans by the rock over there. Kill them!" Rose gasped and felt her heart beating faster. This seemed to attract Blon Slitheen to her. The sight of the creature up close was hideous.

"A little human girl," teased Blon. "Oo, I can smell your sweat." She took a long, deep breath. She then started sniffing the air. "What's this? I can smell something else." Rose stopped and started sniffing. She could smell it too. It almost smelt like …

"Vinegar," she whispered. And she knew where it was coming from. She plunged her sword into the Raxacoricofallipatorian. Blon stood there for a moment, then exploded.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rose. She then turned to Jack, who was duelling with the Cyberman.

_Where's the Dalek? _she wondered. She turned around, and found that Dalek Smee's eyestalk had been blocked by a piece of Slitheen.

"MY VI-SION IS IM-PAIRED!" cried Dalek Smee. Rose then got an idea. She ran up behind Dalek Smee. She then turned him around so he was facing Jack and Cyberman Starkey.

"Jack, get down!" she cried. Jack saw her, and got out of sight.

"Dalek Smee, fire!" she commanded, making her voice as low as possible. Dalek Smee did as he was told. He fired, and the shot hit Cyberman Starkey right in the torso. Starkey fell to the ground immediately. Rose then pushed Dalek Smee with all her might, until he fell into the water.

"Good idea," said Jack. "Now what?"

"You open the gate, I'll try and help the Doctor," Rose said. Jack nodded and got to work turning the wheel that controlled the huge iron gate at the front of the cave. Rose turned her attention to the Doctor. The Master had led the Doctor to the edge of the rock. Any further and he'd fall off. She watched, helpless as the Doctor's sword was knocked out of his hand and he fell to the ground.

"And now, Doctor, you shall die," declared the Master. "I'll make sure of that."

_I can't let this happen,_ thought Rose anxiously. _I've got to do something! Maybe if I can get up there …_

"To die will be an awfully big adventure," the Doctor said. "However … I'm not quite ready for it yet."

"Too bad," said the Master. He raised his sword above his head. He was about to bring it down … when he collapsed, to reveal Rose standing behind him.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor said. "You are absolutely fantastic."

"Thanks," murmured Rose. "I'm sorry, he's only knocked out, I couldn't bring myself to kill him …" The Doctor put a finger over Rose's lips.

"It's okay," he said. "I understand. And thank you for saving me." The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug. Rose held on tight, never wanting to let go. In the short time she'd known the Doctor, she'd already been through so much with him …

"Er, ready to go guys?" asked Jack, who had finally gotten the gates up.

"Sure," said Rose. "Um, what do we do about the Master?"

"Leave him," said the Doctor. "Even I understand mercy. You should never kill someone when their back is turned. But remember – this isn't over yet."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_This chapter was a little hard to write, as from the two scripts I'm working from, one only had the dialogue and one didn't even have this scene! However, I'm quite pleased with the end result. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I wanted to get this up nice and quick, so here it is. Some parts of it are a bit angsty (it **is** meant to be like the film). _

A couple of hours after their ordeal, the Doctor approached Rose.

"Come with me," he whispered. Rose blindly obeyed him. She had total trust in him. She took his hand and he led her through the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," the Doctor said, grinning. Finally they arrived. Rose gasped. They were in a beautiful section of the forest. The moon was shining, the stars were twinkling, and there were creatures that looked like fairies flying around.

"Pixibelatramitos," the Doctor said. "Or as you humans call them, pixies. The golden light they shine can heal the sick and wounded. Not to mention, they make good torches." Rose laughed. The Doctor then stepped out in front of her, and bowed.

"Would you care to dance with me Rose?" he asked.

"Oh Doctor, I'd love to," said Rose. Rose took his hand in hers. As he placed his hand on her waist, she shivered. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they danced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Master forced his way through the forest. After regaining consciousness, he'd had to get Dalek Smee out of the water and clean his outer shell, so he was not in a happy mood. He'd taken Dalek Smee back to the ship and told the aliens he was going for a walk to do some plotting. Really though, he just wanted to be alone. He had a spot that he loved to go to, where there was no one around except for the Pixibelatramitos. Now, as he approached the spot, he looked through the bushes. There, in plain sight, was his arch nemesis … dancing with the girl he'd seen earlier that day.

"The Doctor has found himself a Rose," he said. "And the Master has no one." He sighed, but then a grin came to his lips.

"She is his weakness," he realised. "She can be used against him." He made his way back to the ship. He had plans to make.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Pixibelatramitos began to leave, leaving the Doctor and Rose standing together in the moonlight. Rose smiled up at the Doctor and held herself close to him.

"Rose," said the Doctor suddenly, slightly pushing her away. "You know … it's only make-believe. That you and I are …"

"Oh, yes, of course," said Rose, taken aback. The Doctor was seriously sending some mixed signals here.

"You see, I could never be a real father," the Doctor said. "Not … anymore, anyway." Rose raised an eyebrow. Did that mean he was a father once?

"Doctor, what are your feelings?" she asked him.

"Er, about what?" said the Doctor.

"Just generally," said Rose. "What do you feel? Happiness? Sadness?"

"Sadness," said the Doctor. "Losing Gallifrey, my home planet. And my people."

"Anger?" continued Rose.

"Anger … the Master," said the Doctor seriously. Rose gulped.

"L-love?" she said softly. The Doctor stood still.

"Time Lords don't believe in love," he said. "I don't … love."

"I think you have Doctor," said Rose, trying to get her point across. "I can see it … in your eyes. Surely at some point you must have felt an attachment to something … or someone?" The Doctor looked Rose in the eye.

"Never," he said. "Who needs love when you've got the whole of time and space at your fingertips?"

"Doctor, please," said Rose, reaching out to touch him. He backed away.

"Why did you have to spoil this?" he asked. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. I've taken you away from your boring old life. I've shown you freedom and adventure. What more could there be?"

"But Doctor, there is so much more," said Rose.

"What? What else is there?" said the Doctor.

"Well … the knowledge that someone cares so strongly for you," said Rose. "The feeling that you're special. A bond between you and that other person. I guess it might be easier to form if you're not travelling 24/7, but still …"

"Are you suggesting I stop travelling?" asked the Doctor angrily. "Because I won't. You can't make me! If you want that special bond, you're not going to find it here. Just go home! And take your feelings with you!" The Doctor ran off, through the forest, without looking back.

"Doctor!" cried Rose. "Doctor, come back! Doctor!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I hope the tantrum wasn't too un-Doctory. Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Another day, another chapter. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_The Doctor did not really want Rose to leave. Once again, he took the TARDIS to her home, to see if Jackie Tyler had closed the window. But, as before, he saw Jackie in her chair by the window, her eyes tired from searching the heavens._

"Rose … Rose …" she muttered in her sleep.

"We can't both have her," the Doctor said. He gripped the window and forced it down. He then got back into the TARDIS and flew back to Neverland. The sound woke Jackie.

"Rose!" she cried. She looked around the room, but she was all alone. She then noticed the window.

"The window's closed," she said. She then rushed to the window and tried to open it.

"Mickey! Mickey, help me!" she called. Mickey ran into the room.

"What is it? Is she back?" he asked anxiously.

"The window is closed," said Jackie. "It must always be open for her." Mickey nodded and helped Jackie lift up the window.

"Always … always," whispered Jackie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile

Rose was sitting in her room in the Lost Boys' place, her head in her hands.

_What have I done? _she thought miserably. _Why did I have to go and ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me? I'm so selfish, I'm just so … _Her thoughts were interrupted as the TV switched on. But how? She was the only person there. She cautiously wandered over to the TV. On the screen there was a woman with short hair and a pearl necklace.

"Hello!" the woman said.

"Er, are you talking to me?" said a confused Rose.

"Yes I am, Robert de Niro," said the woman, who then let out a laugh.

"Who are you?" demanded Rose.

"I'm the Wire," said the woman. "I've been sent here to tell you the Master would like a word with you."

"Right, like I'm going to fall for that," Rose said. "I come, I get kidnapped, then I die. No thanks."

"I really think you should consider it," the Wire said. "The Master only wishes to talk to you, then he'll let you go."

"Why should I go?" asked Rose.

"Because …" began the Wire, "… if you refuse, I'll have no choice but to suck your face off, and I doubt you'll enjoy that." Despite the friendly way the Wire was speaking, Rose could tell that she was dead serious.

"H-how do I get there?" she asked.

"There are some Daleks outside waiting to take you," the Wire said. Rose gulped and walked to the door. There were three Daleks there.

"YOU HAVE CHO-SEN WISE-LY HU-MAN FE-MALE," they said.

"Whatever," said Rose. "Let's just get this over with."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Rose, you ran away from home, did you?" asked the Master.

"Um, I thought of it more as travelling, but I suppose I did," admitted Rose.

"How wonderful," said the Master.

"My grandmother wanted me to have a career, get married, that sort of thing," Rose said. "And my mother didn't do much to stop her. I just wanted to have adventure. To do something more with my life."

"Yes, settling down into a normal life can be hard," said the Master.

_Like you'd know_, thought Rose.

"Full of mortgages and shopping, cooking and cleaning," continued the Master. "And then to be surrounded by all these people, to have the hassle of relationships and feelings. The Doctor is so lucky to be untroubled by them." A single tear began to roll down Rose's cheek.

"Oh no, he cannot love," said the Master. "How else do you think he could manage to move on after witnessing so much death?" Rose started to rub her eyes as more tears came out. A Cyberman, Cyberman One-Eyed-Jack, spoke up.

"YOU'RE HURTING," it said. "IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS. YOU COULD BE UPGRADED. HAVE ALL YOUR EMOTIONS REMOVED."

"Don't be stupid One-Eyed-Jack," said the Master. "This young lady needs her emotions. However … what is to stop her from joining with us? Did you ever want to be … a villain?" Rose began to speak.

"I-I once thought of calling myself the Bad Wolf," she said.

"Oh, what a marvellous name!" exclaimed the Master. "That's what we'll call you if you join us."

"But what would my duties be?" asked Rose. "I couldn't kill or steal or anything like that."

"Do you, um, by any chance … tell stories?" queried the Master.

"On the odd occasion," said Rose.

"Then that's what you'll do," said the Master. "We need a good strong mind in this business, and you seem to have it."

"Um, might I have time to consider your generous offer?" asked Rose.

"Absolutely, of course," replied the Master. "Daleks 3276347, 1946863 and 498571 will return you. No one else will follow you, I swear it. My new obsession is you, not the Doctor or his whereabouts."

"What would Mum think of my becoming a villain?" wondered Rose.

"Until we meet again," said the Master, grinning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Your reviews keep me writing, so keep 'em coming, or I'll send the Wire after you!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for your reviews. It's past my bed time, but I stayed up so I could post this chapter._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_What would Jackie think of her becoming a villain? But the more Rose thought of her mother, the more she realised she missed her. _

"Rose," said Jack as they sat around the dinner table.

"Huh?" said Rose.

"Would you like some potatoes with your sausages?" said Jack.

"Oh, no thanks," said Rose. "I only really like potatoes in chip form. Oh, my mum made the best chips. I miss chips." Just then, the Doctor walked in.

"A little bird told me that there's a new villain on the aliens' ship," he said. "Apparently she's called the Bad Wolf. I'm going to investigate. Anyone want to come?"

"The Bad Wolf, hey?" said Rose. "She sounds quite fearsome."

"Fearsome?" repeated the Doctor. "No, she's just a storyteller." Rose bit her lip in anger.

"Just a storyteller? For all you know, she may be a brave swordsman."

"True," said Jack. "But I've tamed the wildest of women in my time."

"Yeah, we can handle her," said the Doctor.

"Really?" said Rose. "Then prepare yourself Doctor, for _I _am the Bad Wolf." Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Mother?" said the boys.

"Rose?" said Jack and the Doctor.

"That's right," confirmed Rose. "The Master invited me to join him and the other aliens."

"But Mother, the Master is evil," said Tootles.

"And ugly," added Nibs.

"Not to mention one of my worst enemies," said the Doctor.

"On the contrary, I find him to be a man of understanding and feeling," said Rose. "Murderous though he is, he shows compassion."

"Rose, you're not really going to become a villain, are you?" asked Jack worriedly. Rose sighed.

"No," she assured him. "I'm going home." Instantly a sadness entered the Doctor's eyes.

"H-home?" he said.

"I can't do this," Rose said. "Not to me, not to Mum, not to Mickey. My mum raised me single-handedly. Mickey's never been anything but loyal to me. And how do I repay them? By swanning off without even saying goodbye. How could I do that to them? I must leave." The Doctor lowered his head.

"If you wish it," he said quietly.

"If you wish it?" said Rose, making sure she'd heard correctly.

"If you wish it!" shouted the Doctor. Tears filled Rose's eyes.

"R-right," she stammered. "In that case I'll leave as soon as possible."

"Fine," said the Doctor, trying to conceal his emotions but obviously hurting deeply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple of hours later

"So, how do you want to do this?" asked the Doctor awkwardly.

"Jack's offered to give me a lift in his spaceship," said Rose. "You know Doctor, me and the others have been talking. I'm going to take them back with me."

"Yes, now we can be part of a family again!" exclaimed Slightly.

"Good for you," said the Doctor.

"Great," she said. "Get your things boys." The boys cheered and ran off to pack. Rose turned her attention back to the Doctor.

"You too Doctor," she said. "You could settle down. You wouldn't have to worry about facing aliens and villains ever again."

"I'd have to get a job," the Doctor said. "And a house. And a _mortgage_."

"I suppose so," said Rose.

"I'd be doing domestic," the Doctor said. "You can't make me do domestic."

"Doctor …" began Rose, but the Doctor cut her off.

"I want _always _to travel through time and space and have adventures," he said.

"You say that, but do you mean it?" asked Rose. "I think you're in denial about the pain you're feeling. You try to cover it up by putting on a smile and moving on, but deep down inside you want it to stop, coz it's killing you."

"Shut up!" cried the Doctor. "You don't know _anything_. You're just a stupid ape. You don't know about me, or my life, or what I feel."

"So why did you invite me to come?" asked Rose. "Why did you play Father to my Mother? Why did you hug me? Why did you dance with me?"

"I invited you to come because I thought you wanted a change from your normal life," said the Doctor. "As for the others …" he walked up to Rose and looked her in the eye. Then, without warning, he pulled her towards him and kissed her hard. Rose's eyes, at first wide with shock, slowly closed as the kiss deepened. But then, just as quickly as it had started, the kiss ended. The Doctor pulled back and wiped his brow.

"That … shouldn't have happened," he said. "I can't do this. I can't … get attached … too much hurt … oh Rose …"

"Forget it," said Rose. "Just forget it." Just then Jack and the boys entered the room.

"We're ready," Tootles said. "I'm so excited!"

"Yes, terribly," said Nibs. "Shall we … get going?" Rose answered him without looking away from the Doctor.

"Yes," she said. "Let's. Goodbye Doctor." She, Jack and the boys walked out of the cave. As soon as they left, the Doctor lay down on the bed and put his hands over his face. How much more mucked up could his life get? He lay there thinking about it, but was soon overcome by sleep, and so he drifted off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose's head was off in the clouds as she followed Jack to his ship. Since meeting the Doctor, her life had been turned upside down and inside out. And then the kiss, just to top it all off … she was so dazed that she didn't even notice the group of corpses that were possessed by Gelth coming towards her until it was too late.

"Gotcha!" they said in an eerie whisper as they put a handkerchief over her face and she fell unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dun dun dun ...  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is dedicated to go.suck.on.a.lemon, for the unusual and funny review she gave. _

The Doctor tossed and turned in his sleep.

"No … all my fault … all gone …" he muttered. "No … no!" He woke up drenched in sweat.

"I was not asleep!" he cried. But then he noticed that he was alone.

"R-Rose?" he called. But then he remembered. Rose, the boys and Captain Jack were gone. He was all alone on a strange planet, faced with some of his worst enemies. He got up and slowly trudged out of the room, towards the spot where the TARDIS was parked. He put the key in and stepped inside. Instantly he was greeted with a loud buzzing sound. The TARDIS was angry. He put his hands over his ears.

"What's the big deal!" he exclaimed.

_**You're not in control**_, the TARDIS replied telepathically. _**You need to calm down.**_

"What's the point?" asked the Doctor. "I've lost everything. My planet, my people, and now Rose."

_**Rose isn't gone**_, the TARDIS told him. _**She still needs you. She's in danger.**_

"What?" said the Doctor. The scanner screen lit up, and replayed the events that had unfolded earlier. The Doctor watched in horror as Rose and the others were taken.

_**You need to save her**_, the TARDIS said. _**Show her how you feel.**_

"But …" the Doctor began, "…I'm not supposed to feel this way. I'm not supposed to get attached to a companion."

_**Says who? **_asked the TARDIS. _**The only person in charge of your life is you. Not me, not the Master, not anyone else. Listen to your hearts. They'll tell you what to do.**_ The Doctor sighed and sat down. What were his hearts telling him? He thought of how he had danced with Rose, and how happy she'd been. He thought of the force that had driven him to kiss her. He thought of her smile. He thought of her brea-

_**Okay, that's enough**_, said the TARDIS. _**Have you reached a decision? **_The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm going to save Rose Tyler."

_**And Jack and the boys**_, reminded the TARDIS.

"Er, yeah, them too," said the Doctor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose and the others were on the Master's spaceship. He'd assured them that if they tried to move they'd be exterminated. Besides, the ship was now levitating a hundred metres in the air … and it was open … with no railings to hold onto. The Master approached Rose.

"There's still room for a storyteller," he tempted.

"I'd rather die," said Rose defiantly.

"Shame," said the Master. "Especially since I haven't had contact with a compatible female for … many years."

"You disgusting old man!" said Rose. The Master's eyes glowed with rage.

"Right!" he said. "Kill her!" The Daleks raised their guns, but the Master stopped them.

"Not like that," he said. "That's too quick. Instead … she shall be pushed off the edge of the ship!"

"No!" cried Jack. "She's just a girl!"

"Hey, I'm nineteen," said Rose, but it didn't matter. The aliens were already pushing her towards the edge.

"Farewell Rose Tyler," the Master said wickedly. He then pushed her.

"Aaaaaaaaagggghhhhhhhhh!" screamed Rose as she fell. She was absolutely terrified at the prospect of dying. She'd never see her mum, or Mickey, or any of her friends ever again. She looked towards the ground and prepared to die. Then, she saw a familiar blue box coming into sight. The TARDIS flew into view, then hovered just below her, except a little to the left. As she fell towards it, she saw the Doctor standing by the open door. He was standing dangerously close to the edge and his arms were outstretched.

"Doctor!" she cried. She shut her eyes and continued to fall. Suddenly, she felt the Doctor's arms catching her. She opened her eyes and saw him. He grinned at her. But she lost her grip. The Doctor reached for her hand and grabbed it just in time. He was all that was stopping her from falling to her death.

"Hold … on, Rose," he said. Rose gripped the Doctor's hand as hard as she could as he struggled to lift her up. He pulled her with all his might, and once she had one hand on the TARDIS floor she used it to lift herself up. When she was finally upstanding, she flung herself forwards, onto the Doctor. The TARDIS doors automatically closed behind them, leaving her lying on top of him. At first she was just relieved to be alive, but then she noticed the position she was in. Her breaths became heavy as she looked into his eyes. This was the man that had saved her life. Just then, her eyes widened as she felt what she hoped was the sonic screwdriver … She immediately got up and dusted herself off. The Doctor continued to lie there.

"Um, what's wrong?" Rose asked awkwardly.

"That was just …" replied the Doctor between breaths, "… really … hard. Oh Rassilion, I'm getting weak in my old age." Rose grinned and helped the Doctor up.

"Thank you so much," she said. "I owe my life to you."

"Don't mention it," the Doctor said. "Rose, there's something I need to tell you. I l-"

"Oh my god, Jack and the boys are still on the ship!" exclaimed Rose. "We've got to save them!" The Doctor swallowed the rest of his words.

"Yes we do," he said. He then took her hand. "Let's do it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Right, this took my study period and most of my lunchtime to write, so assure me that my time was well spent and review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I didn't realise until now how dangerously close I'm getting to the end of the story. I've been loving writing it, but I would like a few more reviews ..._

The TARDIS materialised in a broom cupboard on the ship.

"At least no one will see it," muttered the Doctor as he stuck his head out.

"Doctor, do you really think we can do this?" asked Rose. The Doctor didn't reply. Rose cleared her throat.

"So where do you think the aliens are?" she asked.

"Probably outside," replied the Doctor. "Who'd miss the chance to watch innocent lives lost?"

"Great," said Rose. "So what's the plan?" The Doctor grinned.

"You know how I told you about the TARDIS having a wardrobe?" he said. Rose nodded. "Well, when we were in flight I got a few things out." He then reached back inside the TARDIS and pulled out some clothes.

"Alien costumes," he said. Rose looked at them in doubt.

"We'll never pull this off, they look too fake," she said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how fake some of my enemies over the years have looked," said the Doctor. "So, what do you want to be?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You bastard!" cried Jack.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," said the Master casually. "Look, if it's any consolation, you're about to be reunited with your precious Rose." He snapped his fingers, and two Cybermen came forward.

"Take the captain to the edge of the ship," he said. The Cybermen took Jack by the arms and marched forwards. The Lost boys watched in terror as their uncle approached the edge of the ship.

"Any last words?" the Master asked.

"Yes actually," said Jack, sniffing the air. "Why is this Cyberman wearing Chanel No. 5?"

"Huh?" said the Master. He then put up a hand and sniffed the air. He didn't know a lot about perfume, but he knew that none of his minions wore it … not that he knew of, anyway. He approached the Cyberman the smell was coming from.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said.

"Um, you see, um," stammered the Cyberman. "I was in the vicinity of the Rose girl before. She must have been wearing it." The Master put a hand to his chin.

"Yes, I see," he said. "Or … she could still be here!" He then grabbed the Cyberman's head, and found it was a helmet. He pulled it off, to reveal Rose.

"Rose!" exclaimed Jack.

"Mother!" said the boys.

"Oh for crying out loud guys, that game's over," said Rose. She then turned her attention back to the Master.

"You're still alive," he said.

"So it would seem," said Rose, trying to maintain her composure.

"Tell me … how did you survive?" asked the Master, but Rose was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Oh, I guess someone up there must like me," she said.

"Yes," said the Master. "And I think I know who that someone is." He turned to the Cyberman beside him.

"Even under the helmet, I can still notice those ears of yours Doctor," he said. "Come on, the jig's up." A sigh was heard from under the helmet, and the Doctor took it off.

"You had to put on that bloody perfume, didn't you?" he said to Rose.

"I haven't showered in days, I was stinking!" defended Rose.

"Eh hem," said the Master. "Could we get back to me please?"

"Sure," said the Doctor. "So, we meet again."

"For the last time," said the Master, pulling out his sword. "Doctor, prepare to meet thy doom."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I know it was really short, but I had to end it there. Now please review!_

_Random note: Have you heard? There's a report in The Sun newspaper that Doctor Who's gonna be axed after the 4th series! I know it's a really unreliable paper, but if it's true I'm going to kill someone. _


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter was exceptionally fun to write. _

The Doctor stepped out of his Cyberman costume. The Master noticed that he had a sword in a sheath. The Doctor took it out.

"I always come prepared," he said. Immediately the other villains moved towards the Doctor, but the Master put a finger up.

"Leave him!" he commanded. "He's mine." The villains stepped back, and watched along with Rose, Jack and the boys as the Doctor and the Master began duelling. Their swords clashed as they advanced upon one another. They were both fairly similar in ability. Just when it looked like the Master had the Doctor cornered, he pushed him away with all his strength and he'd be in charge. It was Slightly that realised that everyone was so transfixed with the fight, they wouldn't notice him if he left. He quietly snuck away and ran through the ship. As he walked through various rooms, he noticed a large amount of precious-looking items. Without hesitation, he started putting them in his pockets. His mother had always said he'd inherited his pick-pocketing ability from his uncle. When he thought he'd taken enough, he made his way back to the fight. The Doctor and the Master were still at it. As the Master blocked a blow from the Doctor, he spoke.

"This sword is soaked in a special formula of mine," he said. "Its key ingredients are a mixture of malice, jealousy, disappointment and hatred. They combine to inhibit the regeneration cycle, so the unfortunate recipient of its blow, should he be Gallifreyan, will die instantly."

"Well, you always were a bit of a science nerd," said the Doctor. The Master's eyes glowed red with fury.

"I know a secret," he said.

"Oh yeah?" said the Doctor. "And what's that?"

"I know what you are," said the Master, lunging at the Doctor, who quickly stepped out of the way.

"I'm the best there ever was!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"You're a tragedy," said the Master.

"Me? Tragic?" said the Doctor. "I'm the oncoming storm. I'm the guardian angel of the universe. I'm …"

"She was leaving you Doctor," said the Master cunningly, now speaking in Gallifreyan, the one language the TARDIS wouldn't translate for Rose. The Doctor stopped. The Master, knowing he was having an effect, stopped as well.

"Your Rose was leaving you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete." The Doctor looked at Rose, that familiar look of sadness in his eyes. The Master approached the Doctor.

"She'd rather do domestic than stay with you," he said, kicking the Doctor in the stomach and pushing him back. The Doctor stumbled.

"Let us now take a peep into the future," said the Master. "What is this I see? 'Tis the fair Rose in her bedroom. The window is shut." The Doctor lunged at the Master.

"I'll open it!" he said angrily.

"I'm afraid the window is barred," said the Master mockingly.

"I'll call out her name," said the Doctor, his voice almost down to a whimper.

"She can't hear you …"

"No!" cried the Doctor.

"She can't see you …" continued the Master.

"Rose!" shouted the Doctor, tears forming in his eyes. Rose called back, but the Doctor couldn't hear her. His ears were throbbing with the Master's words.

"She's forgotten all about you," finished the Master.

"Stop it! Please stop it!" exclaimed the Doctor, falling to his knees in exhaustion. The Master, walked around him, looking down on him.

"And what is this I see?" he said, going back to his predicted future. "There is another in your place. He is called _husband_." The Doctor went to get up, but the Master kicked him down to the ground. He picked him up by his leather jacket and thrust his head against a pole on the ship. The Doctor, almost unconscious, turned his head towards Rose, a look of helplessness and longing in his eyes.

"You die alone and unloved …" said the Master, "… just like me." With that he thrust his sword into the Doctor's left heart.

"Nooooooooo!" cried Rose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hehe I'm so evil. Please review! _


	11. Chapter 11

_I know you all hate me now. But I think I redeem myself with this chapter._

Rose slowly walked up to the dying form of the Doctor, tears streaming down her face.

"Silence all, for Rose's farewell," said the Master. Rose sank to her knees and held the Doctor close.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said to him. "I have to leave. But … this is yours." The Doctor couldn't reply. He just kept his eyes firmly on hers. But then, they slowly began to close. Rose swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered in the Doctor's ear.

"This belongs to you, and always will." She leant down to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. When she sat up again, she gasped. The Doctor's eyes opened, and a huge grin was forming on his face.

"D-Doctor?" said Rose.

"G-get … back," said the Doctor. Rose stood up and moved back. She watched as the Doctor closed his eyes again. Suddenly, he was engulfed in an explosion of light. It was like he was on fire. Beneath the flame, he began to change form. When it finally died out, there was another man standing in his place. He was younger, he had big brown hair and a cheeky smile.

"No!" exclaimed the Master. "It's impossible! I won!" The Doctor took up his sword and walked towards the Master, who just stood there gaping.

"You are nothing," the Doctor said. "Oo, is that what I sound like now? Shame, I was enjoying that accent." He then touched his ears with his fingers. "Well, I _am_ glad to have a new set of these. Anyway … let's get back to it." The Master, still in shock, took up his sword and went back to duelling. However, he wasn't putting in nearly as much effort as before. Rose turned to Jack.

"Jack, do you know what happened just then?" she asked. "What happened to the Doctor?"

"That is the Doctor," said Jack. "He's Gallifreyan, which means when he's about to die he changes his form. It's called regenerating."

"But … he's still the same man inside, right?" said Rose.

"Oh yeah," assured Jack. "Same memories and all that. His personality may be a little different too, but it's still him. I'm afraid I can't give you all the details, I don't know a whole lot about it." Rose nodded.

"So … what I … did just now … did nothing?" she said.

"Well, that's the weird thing," said Jack. "The Master said before that the formula his sword was soaked in inhibited the regeneration process. So, by that logic, the Doctor should be dead." Rose scratched her head. This was all a bit much for her. She turned her attention back to the Doctor and the Master.

"Come on Doctor, you can do it!" she exclaimed. Jack grinned and joined her.

"Yeah, you show him Doc! Show him who's boss!" he encouraged. The boys joined in. They called his name and applauded. The Doctor gained extra strength from their cries, while the Master looked around anxiously for some support. Suddenly, the humans' voices were joined by a dull monotone.

"DOC-TOR! DOC-TOR!" cried Dalek Smee.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled the Master.

"THE DOC-TOR IS MUCH MORE POW-ER-FUL THAN YOU MAS-TER," said Dalek Smee. A Cyberman joined him.

"YES, HE MAKES ME WISH I HAD EMOTIONS," it said. Soon all the aliens were chanting the Doctor's name encouragingly. The Doctor forced the Master right to the edge of the ship, and held the blade of his sword against the Master's neck.

"I win," he said. "Do you surrender?" The Master sighed.

"I could not live life knowing I had surrendered," he said. "In fact, I no longer wish to live." He handed the Doctor his sword. "Kill me." The Doctor's eyes widened.

"I don't want to," he said.

"Doctor, I have nothing to live for," the Master said. "I have no purpose in life. Just kill me now." The Doctor's deep brown eyes looked at the Master. Despite everything they'd been through, he still hated to take a life.

"Goodbye Doctor," said the Master. The Doctor took a deep breath and plunged the sword into the Master, forcing him off the ship. His lifeless body fell to the ground below. The Doctor turned around, back to the others. Rose ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged back, his mind trying to process everything that had happened.

"Oh Doctor!" said Rose. "You did it! But please tell me – how come you're still alive? The Master said …"

"The Master stabbed me with a sword soaked in a formula of malice, jealousy, disappointment and hatred," said the Doctor. "When you kissed me, you gave me the one cure to all those things – love." Rose blushed.

"Yeah," she said meekly. "Doctor, I l-love you."

"And I love you too, Rose Tyler," said the Doctor. Tears of happiness came to Rose's eyes.

"However …" continued the Doctor, "… do you still want to go home?" At that moment, Rose's world shattered. It was true, she still missed her mum dreadfully. But now … after everything that happened …

"Oh Doctor, I don't know," she said. The Doctor pulled her into a hug.

"I mean … I don't _want _to leave you," Rose said. "But at the same time … my mum's all on her own …" The Doctor nodded.

"I understand," he said. "Believe me – I know the importance of family."

"And … I didn't even say goodbye to her," Rose said. "But I can't go back just to say goodbye, can I?"

"Only you can answer that," said the Doctor. "You have to make this decision for yourself. And remember – just because you aren't with me doesn't mean you can't have a fantastic life."

"Yeah, I suppose," said Rose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Only one small chapter to go now._  



	12. Chapter 12

_This is it. The last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and everyone's who's read it. I've really enjoyed writing it, but maybe that's just coz half the script was written for me :P. Anyway, enjoy!_

The TARDIS materialised on the landing outside Rose's flat. It carried Jack, the boys, Rose and the Doctor.

"Do you want to come in?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Um, I don't think so," said the Doctor.

"Okay," said Rose. "Please don't leave yet."

"I won't," promised the Doctor. The others walked out of the TARDIS, Nibs still shocked that it was bigger on the inside. Rose opened up the window and climbed into her room. Jackie was asleep in her chair by the window.

"Stay outside for now," Rose said to the others. "Come in when I signal." Rose then climbed into bed, purposely banging her foot on the floor to wake her mother. Jackie woke up and looked around the room. She saw the sleeping image of Rose, however she dismissed it, thinking she was still dreaming. She walked over to Rose's bed and sat down. She reached out to stroke her daughter's cheek. It was when she made contact that she realised this was real.

"Rose?" she said. Rose opened her eyes.

"Yes Mum," she said. "I'm back."

"Rose!" exclaimed Jackie, picking up her daughter and planting kisses on her. "Mickey! Mum! Come quickly!" The sound of footsteps was heard, and soon the door was opened to reveal an exhausted Mickey and Beatrice wearing her night-mask. They'd both been staying with Jackie to make sure she didn't do anything bad while waiting for Rose.

"Is that you Rose?" said Mickey.

"Well who else would it be?" asked Rose happily, hugging Mickey.

"Oh Rose, I love you so much!" exclaimed Mickey. Rose bit her lip. Now she'd been with the Doctor, she knew what true love felt like.

"Oh Mickey, I really hate to say this," she said. "But I don't love you. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Rose! How could you do that?" said Jackie.

"No, it's alright," said Mickey. "I've felt it for ages. Rose hasn't been looking at me like she loves me for weeks."

"I'm glad you understand Mickey," said Rose. "But I'd like to stay friends. Can we do that?"

"Sure," said Mickey, smiling. Rose then turned to her grandmother.

"Hi Gran," she said.

"Hello Rose," Beatrice said. "I'm … uh … sorry for pressuring you. You should be allowed to make your own choices in life. You write about your adventures if you want." Rose grinned.

"And now I've had those adventures," she said. She then whistled, and Jack and the boys came through the window.

"Mum, Mickey, Gran, I'd like to introduce the Lost boys," she said. "They've got no home, no money and no parents. Will you adopt them?"

"Oh," said Jackie. "Well, you see Rose, it's not as simple as that. They'd make a mess, it'd cost a bomb, and …" Jackie trailed off and Jack stepped towards her.

"Evening ma'am," he said. "Captain Jack Harkness. I'm the boys' uncle."

"On second thoughts …" Jackie said, "…welcome to the family!" The boys ran up to Jackie and hugged her.

"Finally, a real mother!" exclaimed Tootles.

"Mother, I've got a present for you," said Slightly. He emptied out his pockets, showing the treasures he had stolen.

"Blimey!" said Jackie. "Aren't you a clever little thing! What's your name?"

"Slightly," said Slightly. Jackie hugged Slightly, thinking how useful he could be in the future. As the other boys introduced themselves, no one except Mickey noticed Curly climbing through the window. He stood there, sighing.

"What's wrong?" asked Mickey. Curly looked up at him.

"I went to the toilet, and got lost on the way back," he said. "Now everyone's got a mother except me."

"It's not too late," said Mickey. "I'm sure Jackie would love to have another son."

"But I've never really fit into my family," Curly said. "I was adopted, you see. I get along with my brothers like friends, not like brothers. I've got no one."

"Oh," said Mickey. He knew exactly how Curly felt. He felt a connection to him.

"Say, what was your name?" he asked.

"Curly," replied Curly.

"Curly," said Mickey. "Would you … I dunno … like a father?" Curly's brown eyes shined.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Well …" said Mickey, shrugging his shoulders, "…I could … you know …" He didn't even have to finish the sentence. Curly threw his arms around him.

"Dad!" he exclaimed. Mickey smiled.

"Jackie, I have a son!" he said.

_There could not have been a lovelier sight. But there was no one to see it, except a strange man wearing a pinstripe suit who was looking in from the window. The Doctor had countless joys that other people could never know. But he was looking at the one joy from which he must be forever barred._

"To live would be an awfully big adventure," he said to himself. He saw Rose leave the room and come back out to him.

"Doctor!" she said.

"Rose," said the Doctor. "I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so," said Rose, struggling to keep back the tears. "You won't forget me, will you?"

"Me? Forget?" said the Doctor. "Never." He flashed a grin at her.

"Well, will you ever come back?" asked Rose.

"To hear stories … about me!" said the Doctor. He stepped towards Rose and captured her lips in one last kiss, before heading back to the TARDIS.

"Goodbye Doctor," Rose said.

"See ya round, Rose Tyler," said the Doctor.

_But I was not to see the Doctor again. I can only keep him alive in memory. I wish I could turn back time and see him again, but no one can do that … except him._

**The End**


End file.
